Love Songs
by WinterAmy
Summary: DrHr El amor entre Draco y Hermione está a flor de piel, más fuerte que nunca, sin embargo los problemas no se harán esperar hay rabia, celos, traición, mucho dolor. ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Me amas? R&R ¡CAPITULO 12! ¡NUEVO!
1. I

**LOVE SONGS **

**I **

-¿Qué intentas decir? ... ¿qué te vas!- dice Draco furioso.

-Sí...¿no te das cuenta que nos estamos haciendo daño?- dice Hermione mientras reprime una lágrima.

-Si eso piensas vete... -dice con un gesto de amargura.

-Eso haré - empieza a tomar su ropa y a vestirse...

Draco la toma por la cintura y le susurra al oído:

- Hace frío y esta lloviendo, deberías quedarte, te juro que no pasará nada entre nosotros si tu no lo deseas...

-Esta bien...pero no cambaré de opinión, tú lo sabes...

-Lo sé, a veces eres demasiado testaruda, pero creo que es parte de tu encanto...

-Eso dices ahora, pero llegará el momento en que me olvidarás por completo...

-Puede que si, tú no eres la única del mundo...

-Lo mismo digo ... - Draco volteó repentinamente, de su rostro surgió un gesto de furia y celos.

-¿Eso piensas, dudo que encuentres a alguien que te haga vibrar y sentir como lo he hecho yo.

-Si tú puedes yo puedo...

-¿Serías capaz de buscar a alguien más...?

-Sí, lo haría con tal de olvidarte, pero no tenemos porque alejarnos, podríamos ser amigos...

-No, después de los días y noches de amor que hemos pasado ya no podríamos ser nada, ni siquiera amigos, sería aún peor y mucho más doloroso.

_-_Hermione reprimió un gemido de dolor.

- Eres demasiado egoísta.

_-_Si eso piensas es tú problema, pero a la larga me darás la razón.

-¡La razón, si ni siquiera piensas en mis sentimientos...

-¿Qué pasará cuando yo te vea por los pasillos tomada de la mano de otro chico?

-¡Egoísta como siempre¿No te das cuenta de que mi corazón esta llorando por este adiós? y que terminará de romperse en cuanto te vea besando y acariciando a otra...¡Tú eres el fuerte, el inquebrantable, pero yo no soy así...!

-¡Pero si eres tú quien ha decidido terminar lo nuestro!

-¿No te imaginas porqué lo hago?

-¡Dímelo de una vez¡Dímelo para enmendar mi error!

-¡No hubo errores, es porque...! - Hermione se mordió los labios, no podía decirle a Draco que quería evitarle problemas con su padre, que no deseaba que en el colegio se burlaran de él por salir con una "sangre sucia" y que terminara por avergonzarse de ella...

_-_¿Porqué!...¡Dilo de una vez!

-Es porque...porque...yo no...no...te amo.- Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima, odiaba haberle mentido a Draco.

-Dejó de llover...-dijo terminando de asimilar las palabras de ella, pero aún sin digerirlas del todo- ¡puedes irte ya!-el dolor le impedía respirar...

-¿Estarás bien?-Preguntó Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Acaso en te importa?

-Así es..., aunque ahora no lo veas así...

-Estaré bien, después de todo, como te dije, tu no eres...inolvidable

-Ni siquiera razonas las cosas que dices- dice Hermione herida en su orgullo.

-Pero te pido...que no me voltees a ver en los pasillos, que no me sonrías, porque no lo resistiría...

-¿Porqué me pides eso?

-Porque eso sólo me causa problemas

Hermione se enjuaga una lágrima mientras que Draco hace un gesto de dureza.

-¿Me perdonarás algún día?

-Ya lo hice...

Hermione toma sus cosas y sale de la habitación, sin poder contener las lágrimas...

-Aunque no puedo evitar que no me ames, ni amarte...

Ninguno había podido asimilar la situación, se seguían amando, aunque Draco ni siquiera se imaginaba que Hermione le había mentido, sobre todo por como la vio días después...

Una vez más el rubio estaba escribiendo una canción para Hermione -¡Ya iban 4 en la semana!-no se la podía quitar de la mente,

a pesar de que ella le dijo que ya no lo amaba, sabía que ella era una sangre sucia, que no lo amaba, que tal vez ya estaría en los

brazos de otro, pero aún así no la podía odiar...

No podía borrarla de su mente, en todas partes estaba su recuerdo, hasta cuando se iba a dormir recordaba que Hermione había

compartido varias veces su cama, su olor aún impregnaba las sábanas, no era raro que por eso no dejara de soñarla...

Ya había tratado por todos los medios de olvidarla, se repetía una y otra vez que ella no era para él, que lo suyo no podía ser y que

todas las noches de pasión y deseo que tuvieron fueron sólo por un simple deseo carnal, pero eso no se lo creía ni él.

-Hermione me conoce desde hace 6 años, sabe todo de mí, no es raro que ella también deseara experimentar conmigo - decía

Draco con amargura - es obvio que ella nunca pensó en tener algo en serio conmigo, me usó, hasta ahora sé como se han

sentido todas esas chicas con las que me he acostado, y botado después.

-Jamás quise comprometerme, yo sólo pensaba en divertirme con las mujeres, es curioso que pensara en establecer una relación

formal con la única persona con la que me es imposible hacerlo, con una "sangre sucia" - rió con desdén - tan sólo de imaginar lo

que diría mi padre...

-Apenas hace una semana estabamos en mi cama haciendo el amor y ahora me bota sin razón alguna, sólo fui un entretenimiento

para ella, pues bien, ella también lo fue para mí, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo, ella no es la única - Para tí si lo es - le dijo una

voz en su interior.

-¡Que estúpido me debí ver al dedicarle esa canción cuandon hicimos el amor por primera vez!...¡cuanto se debió

de haber reído! . . . finalmente esto me ha hecho más daño a mí que a ella...

-Ella está tan tranquila, como sí nada hubiera pasado y yo mientras tanto ¡sufriendo como un idiota!

¡Puedo tener a la mujer que quiera en todo Howarts no hay una que se me resista! - voltea y ve a Sally Miller,

una chica de Ravenclaw - ¡Hey tú!

-¿Yo? - Pregunta sorprendida.

-¡Sí¿ quien más ? ven!- ella se hacerca algo indesisa-sientate en mis piernas

-¡Qué? - ni en sus mejores sueños penso que Draco Malfoy le dijera eso - Esta bien...¿quieres que te bese?

-Mmm...no es mala idea.

La chica se sorprende de su audacia y besa con pasión a Draco como siempre quiso hacerlo (quien fuera ella -)

pero justo en ese momento pasa Hermione y Draco empuja a Sally

-¿Qué pasa¿no te gustó?

-No es eso..., es sólo que... - entonces se da cuenta -

-¿Qué?

-Que para mi sólo hay una...-dice en voz baja.

-No te oí...

-Olvídalo, sigamos - y volvieron a besarse...

**Continuará . . . **

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Hola! que tal les pareció el primer capítulo ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como ya se habrán dado cuienta esto es un Draco/Hermione (mi pareja favorita), trataré de actualizar frecuentemente, todo depende de la aceptación que tenga el fanfic, así que ¡apoyenme! ... Por favor ... ¡REVIEWS! _

_Atte.** Amy**_

**Canción en la que me inspiré para éste capítulo:**

MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS

_Yo pienso que,_

_no son tan inútiles _

_las noches que te di..._

_Te marchas ¿y qué?_

_yo no intento discutírtelo, _

_lo sabes y lo sé..._

_Al menos quédate solo esta noche,_

_prometo no tocarte estas segura..._

_Tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo_

_Porque conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva..._

_Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo_

_me abrió tu paraíso..._

_Se dice que, con cada hombre _

_hay una como tú..._

_Pero mi sitio luego,_

_lo ocuparas con alguno..._

_Igual que yo o mejor, lo dudo..._

_¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada?_

_Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos..._

_¡Amigos para que maldita sea!_

_A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo..._

_Pueden parecer banales_

_Mis instintos naturales..._

_Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún,_

_que mis problemas ¿sabes qué? se llaman tú..._

_Sólo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro,_

_para sentirme un poquito mas seguro..._

_Y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado,_

_recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado_

_Y en cambio tú dices: lo siento no te quiero_

_Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos..._

_¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_busca una excusa y luego márchate..._

_Porque de mi... _

_no debieras preocuparte, no debes provocarme..._

_Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones_

_tratando de ocultar mis emociones_

_.pensando pero poco en las palabras_

_te hablare de la sonrisa tan definitiva_

_tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso_

_Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún..._

_que mis problemas sabes que se llaman tú_

_.Sólo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro_

_para sentirme un poquito mas seguro_

_Y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado_

_recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado_

_y en cambio tu dices lo siento no te quiero_

_Y te me vas... _

_con esta historia entre tus dedos . . ._


	2. II

**LOVE SONGS**

**II **

Ya no podía soportarlo más, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ver a SU Draco besando a esa Sally Miller, a esa maldita, torpe y fea Ravenclaw; nunca se fio de esa chica, era demasiado "perfecta" para ser verdad, con esa carita de que no rompe un plato pero besándolo sin dejarlo ni respirar...

Ya no quería ni pasar por los corredores en los que patrullaba con Draco, donde se habían enamorado, ni siquiera la biblioteca que antes era su sitio preferido en todo Howarts le resultaba cómoda, cada mesa tenía un recuerdo de amor, de la primera noche de pasión que tuvieron (justamente arriba de una de ellas); de los besos que se daban a escondidas tras los estantes que contenían los libros de historia de la mágia, después de todo...nadie se acercaba nuca a esa sección...

Ahora estaba saliendo con Daniel Brown, un chico de hufflepuff, era alto, con ojos café y cabello oscuro, muy lindo, de hecho se había vuelto golpeador de su equipo y era genial en las alturas, todas las chicas de su casa (y también de otras) suspiraban por él (cuando no estaban admirando a Draco). Había sido tan persistente que Hermione decidió darle una oportunidad, después de todo no estaba mal, pero tenía un problema...no era Draco...

Todo era apariencias, fingía estar feliz, alegre, como si nada hubiera pasado, y cuando se cruzaba con Draco por los pasillos se ponía a platicar con sus amigas o se reía como una tonta por cualquier cosa, cuando lo que deseaba era lanzarse a sus brazos y pedirle perdón, pero eso sólo podía ser en sus sueños.

Trataba de mantenerse lo más ocupada posible para no pensar en él; hacía sus rondas por más tiempo del que debía, estudiaba varias horas en las sala común e incluso adelantaba tareas que ella creía "podrían dejarles a futuro", pero nada servía, no podía dejar de pensar en él, bueno, mejor dicho, no podía dejar de pensar (pues simplemente toda su mente y su cuerpo estaban saturadas de Draco).

Caminar sin sentido por los pasillos y alrededor del lago "patrullando" era lo único que la tranquilizaba, trataba de distraer su mente con las cosas más simples, observando las figuras que formaban las nubes, pisando y contando las hojas que caían de los árboles o tirando piedras y observando las ondas que formaban en el agua.

Hacía tantas cosas en el día que cuanto llegaba al cuarto de las chicas se tiraba sobre la cama, y al sentir la suavidad de ésta y quedarse dormida, sola, sin sentir el curpo de Draco a su lado empezaba a recordar y a añorar aquellos tiempos, en los que, aunque escondidos, podían disfrutar de su amor...

Lo que daría por regresar el tiempo, por volver a aquellos momentos cuando las cosas no eran tan complicadas, donde todo era sencillo y claro, lo que daría por volver a aquel tiempo en el que aún no se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, cuando aún no había probado sus besos, sus caricias, cuando no había disfrutado de esos momentos de intimidad en los que se demostraban su amor de todas (y quiero decir TODAS) las formas posibles...lo que daría por no sentirse tan sola, tan...perdida...

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, amaba a Draco y estaba segura que eso no cambiaría, pero por el bien de él, ellos no podían, mejor dicho no debían estar juntos...

Dumbledor había convocado a una junta extraorinaria con los prefectos, entre los cuales estaban nuestros queridos premios anuales: Hermione y Draco, éstos llegaron literalmente "barriendose", algo poco común pues solían ser los más puntuales, pero una travesura de Pevees (quien inundando 4 corredores) los retrasó por 10 minutos.

La misma agua hizo que resblaran (cada uno de ellos llegó por un lado distinto) y no pudieron parar por el impulso que habían tomado, Draco chocó con Hermione y cayó sobre ella. Los brazos de Hermiones se aferraron a la espalda de Draco antes de que ambos cayeran y lo mismo hizo él pero con la cintura de Hermione, sus labios chocaron y ambos sintieron el calor y aliento del otro.

En ese momento oyeron pasos del otro lado del corredor y decidieron separarse (tan bien que

estaban...), al levantarse sus manos se tocaron y sus miradas se cruzaron a manera de súplica,

no querían separarse, pero debían hacerlo...

-¿Te lastimaste Herm...Granger?

-No, no me paso nada, fue sólo un raspón en la mejilla...

-Dejame ver...- Se acerca, le da un pequeño beso y después extiende un pañuelo con las iniciales

DM bordadas, justo a tiempo pues Mc Gonagall estaba llegando...

-¡ESE PEVEES ME LAS VA A PAGAR!...Srita.Granger ¿y ese raspón?

-Es que resbalamos y...

-Después de la junta pase con la Sra. Pomfrey, ahora entremos...

-PAY DE LIMÓN - dijo la clave y las puertas se abrieron...

En cuanto entraron Daniel (quien también es prefecto) le cedió el sitio a Hermione y toco su mejilla con un gesto de preocupación, ésto no paso desapersivido para Draco quien tuvo que tragarse sus celos...

-Bien... - empezó Dumbledor - Les estaba diciendo que a partir de ahora, para fomentar la unión

entre las casas hemos decidido hacer parejas de prefectos, los que tendrán que vivir juntos hasta

que termine el año escolar...cada una de éstas parejas tendrá su sala común y contraseña,

lamentablemente la Srita. Mellanie Lang tuvo una emergencia en su casa por lo que será sustituda

por la Srita. Carrie Hide, demosle la bienvenida...

Todos aplaudieron y enseguida se adelanto una hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos

esmeralda que por su bellaza y sonrisa bien podría semejar a un ángel, y se presentó:

-Mucho gusto, espero hacer un buen trabajo como el de Mellanie y que todos nos llevemos bien...-

se dirigió hacia Draco y le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa, lo que hizo que Hermione se

estremeciera de furia.

-Bien, si no hay dudas pasemos a la asignación de las parejas- anunció Dumbledor con una gran

sonrisa:

-Ron Weasley de Gryffindor y Pansy Parkinson de Slythering

-Sonia Mc. Graw de Hufflepuf y Max Stranfford de Ravenclaw

-Hermione Granger de Gryffidor y... - la respiración de Draco se contuvo... - Daniel Brown de

hufflepuff - y sus ilusiones se derrumbaron definitivamente...

-Y por último Draco Malfoy de Slythering y Carrie Hide de Ravenclaw - Carrie sonrió y Hermione

dio un pisotón en el piso...¡esa tonta! ...no podía ser ellos dos compartirían una sala común y

conociendo a Draco que era todo un _playboy _seguramente compartirían algo más, desde luego,

por eso sonreía tanto esa tal Carrie..., hubiera preferido mil veces a Sally Miller (bonita pero tonta)

que a Carrie Hide (bella e inteligente), justo del tipo de Draco...

-Si no hay nada que discutir pueden marcharse a sus casas, recojan sus cosas, la Profra. Mc.

Gonagall les dirá donde están sus salas y sus contraseñas, hoy en la noche se cambiarán...

-¡Draco!...¡Draco, espera! - Carrie se acercaba moviendo su espectacular cuerpo, haciendo ondear

su preciosa cabellera y morstrando sus perfectos dientes - como vamos a empezara vivir juntos creo

que lo mejor es que empecemos a conocernos mejor...¿por qué no comemos juntos?

-Esta bien...-responde con un frío gesto.

-¿Sabes, Sally me contó que la botaste...estaba muy triste...

-Se repondrá.

-Espero que no se te ocurra hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo no me ando por las ramas Draco; tu me gustas y haré todo para que te vuelvas loco por mí.

-Draco dejó escapar una ligera risa-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Sólo ha habido un tipo de mujer que ha logrado hacer eso conmigo, y creeme, esa no eres tú,

claro que si lo que quieres es divertirte...te advierto que eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mí.

-Eso me basta por ahora.-Toma el brazo de Draco y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-En otro lugar alguien veía de lejos la escena...Hermione:

-¡Draco!...¡Draco, espera, como vamos a empezara vivir juntos creoque lo mejor es que

empecemos a conocernos mejor...¿por qué no comemos juntos? - dice Hermione imitando

a Carrie, cuando de repente oya una voz a su espalda:

-Todavía lo amas ¿no?

-Da..Daniel...¿qué haces aquí¿qué cosas dices?

-No trates de aparentarlo Hermione, lo sé, hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar, como el amor...

o los celos; siempre lo supe...¿crees que no me di cuenta cuando te escabullías a media noche

hacia la cabaña del lago?

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Siempre me gustaste, decidí seguirte para saber tus hobbies, gustos y aficiones, para así poder

conquistarte, pero entonces me di cuenta de que la que más disfrutabas era la de acariciarte

con Malfoy...

-Te equivocas yo...-Daniel empujo a Hermione contra la pared, y la empezo a besar, primero con

dureza y después con ternura...

-No te guardes ese sentimiento, después puede ser muy tarde, díselo y vuelve con él, para que

después no te arrepientas como me estoy arrepintiendo yo...no pierdas tiempo, yo hablare con

Dumbledor para ver si podemos intercambiar parejas, lo más importante es tu felicidad... ¡ve!

-Gr..Gracias...¡eres tan lindo!...no te preocupes...hay muchas chicas que matarían por que tu les

dieras una oportunidad, entre ellas esta la mujer que tu esperas, estoy segura...- le da un beso en

la mejilla y se va corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Ojalá esa mujer si hubieras sido tú...

_**Continuará . . . **_

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Hola¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado si no fue así no duden en decírmelo y dejarme REVIEWS con sus comentarios, apoyos y críticas, créanme, todos son muy valiosos para mí, por favor ¡apóyenme!_

_Gracias de antemano._

_Atte.** Amy**_

**Canción en la que me inspiré para éste capítulo:**

¿VES?

_Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor _

_Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz _

_No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel _

_Cuando digo tu nombre _

_Se que no todo acabo el amor sigue aqui _

_Esto no termino tu me miras asi como ayer _

_Tiene tanto poder lo que siento _

_Ves que lo nuestro es eterno _

_Yo te puedo amar... _

_Dejate llevar..._

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor _

_Que tu ausencia es dolor _

_Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas _

_Y no regresas nunca más..._

_Que aun te puedo llenar _

_Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión _

_Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión _

_Para volver a respirar en tu corazón _

_Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti _

_Que es mi unico sueño el hacerte feliz _

_Que no importa lo que haya pasado _

_No importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado _

_Yo te puedo amar... _

_Dejate llevar... _

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor _

_Que tu ausencia es dolor _

_Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas _

_Y no regresas nunca más... _

_Que aun te puedo llenar _

_Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión _

_Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión _

_Para volver a respirar en tu corazon..._

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor _

_Que tu ausencia es dolor _

_Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas _

_Y no regresas nunca más..._

_Que aun te puedo llenar _

_Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión _

_Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión _

_Para volver a respirar en tu corazón..._

_en tu corazón. _


	3. III

**LOVE SONGS**

**III **

En la mesa de Gryffindor:

-Lo siento Hermione...-Empezó Daniel-Dumbledor me dijo que debía pasar al menos una semana de prueba para que pudieramos solicitar el cambio de pareja.

Hermione puso cara de tristeza y contuvo una lágrima.

-No te preocupes, 7 días se pasan rápido, ya verás como en una semana podrás estar... de nuevo... con él.-Pronunció con dificultad éstas palabras, aún sentía un dolor en el pecho al decirlas...

-Lo sé, y sabré esperar..., pero no estoy seguro de que Draco haga lo mismo- Dijo lanzando una mirada de reproche hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontraba draco muy bien acompañado por Carrie Hide.

En la mesa de Slytherin:

-Draco...¿qué haremos ésta noche para estrenar nuestro nuevo "hogar"?

-No sé...¡lo que quieras!-dijo con total indiferencia, no podía dejar de pensar que SU Hermione dormiría esa noche en el mismo lugar que ese estúpido Hufflepuf y como ahora estaban tan "cercarcanos" quien sabe lo que podría pasar...

Horas después de que les dieron sus contraseñas, Carrie y Draco ya estaban "estrenando" no sólo su "nuevo hogar", sino también su nueva habitación...

-Draco...sigue...sigue así...Draco- decía entre continuos jadeos y gemidos la "inocente" Carrie.

-Eres bellísima...¿alguien te lo había dicho?

-Muchos..., pero sólo disfruto oírlo de tus labios- Se acerca y lo empieza a besar primero en el pecho y poco a poco va subiendo hasta sus labios.

-Sí, bellísima...a pesar de ser tan vacía...- dice Draco casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que oíste, eres muy bella, pero sólo piensas en tí misma, no te impota nada...no es que te juzgue, en realidad te comprendo, yo mísmo he sido así muchas veces...

-Entonces...¿porqué lo dices como sí te repugnara mi conducta?

-Porque sólo comprendo lo insoportable que puede ser cuando lo veo en otra persona.

-En ese caso no entiendo porque estamos teniendo relaciones si soy tan I-n-s-o-p-o-r-t-a-b-l-e - dijo recalcando cada letra.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo...pero ya te lo había advertido, sólo estoy aquí por puro placer, mejor dicho...por diversión.

Carrie se levantó indignada, se cubrió con una sábana y se fue a la habitación continua, nadie la había humillado de esa forma, todos los chicos con los que había estado se habían hechado a sus pies en cuanto les sonreía, pero Draco Malfoy era diferente, ahora por primera vez era ella quien se lanzaba a los pies de un hombre ( y que hombre...)

A Malfoy poco le importaba si había herido los sentimientos de la joven, su mente sólo estaba ocupada por una persona: Hermione, todas las noches desde que habían terminado su relación Draco la buscaba a su lado, algunas veces se encontraba con jovenes que no eran ni remótamente parecidas a ella, otras tantas, se hallaba totalmente solo.

Todo su cuerpo pedía los besos y caricias de Hermione, su piel anhelaba el contacto con ella, sus ojos sólo deseaban ver su perfecta figura, sus labios probar los besos de Hermione que sabían a miel, sus oídos escuchar su voz diciéndole que lo quería o gimiendo bajo él y su nariz oler de nuevo ese embriagante perfume...

En suma; todos sus sentidos la necesitan, él principalmente...la nececitaba.

Pensaba que acostándose con todas las chicas que se pusieran a su paso lograría alejar el recuerdo de Hermione, al menos por breves instántes, pero...¡sorpresa!...no daba resultado.

Era una verdadera perdida de tiempo, una tontería pensar que de esa forma la olvidaría, pues lo único que hacía cuando estaba con otras chicas era comparárlas con Hermione, justo como lo acababa de hacer con Carrie;a fin de lo hacía con todas.

Ese sólo era el reflejo de su amor hacía Hermione, un amor que había surgido sin saber¿porqué? ... ¿cómo?...ó ¿cuándo, pero del que ahora tenía la certeza no sería fácil, si no es que imposible poderse arrancar del corazón...

La discusión que se susitó después entre el rubio y la castaña, fue dura…

- ¡Vamos Draco, reconoce que eres un ególatra intransigente!

- Vaya, vaya, mira quien habla...¡la sabelo todo Granger!

-No me llames así y no se te ocurra mírarme de esa forma, siento que me quemas...

-Lo siento, no quería alterarme, pero me hubiera gustado que me avisaras lo del cambió de parejas ¡antes de haber cometido ese error!

-¿De qué error hablas Draco? - indaga Hermione

-De ninguno en especial...- ¿cómo decirle que se acostó con Carrie por despecho?

-Entonces...¿no deseas vivir conmigo?- susurra con dolor Hermione, como si de pronto se le rompiera el corazón...

-¡Claro que sí...!eso es...lo que más deseo...- Dice con ternura Draco.

Hermione se sonroja y evade su mirada.

- Bien...entonces...esta noche me mudo...¡hasta luego!-y sale corriendo.

Horas después...

-Draco...no hagas eso...sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando me besas en el cuello...-Dice en un ligero susurro Hermione.

-Si no lo desearas no habrías pedido el cambio de pareja ¿no?-Le dice suavemente al oído Draco.

-Sí...-dice con más placer ella mientras Draco la sigue besando y le desabrocha la blusa...

-Ya no te resistas más, de por sí ya es duro complacerte...

-Esta bien...-dice obedeciendo a Draco sin poder resistir más...(ya casi eran 2 meses sin sentirlo cerca), ahora ya no podía (ni quería) oponerse a nada-sólo...

-¿Sólo qué?- Dice Draco desabrochado la falfa de Hermione mientras ésta hace lo mismo con sus pantalones...

-Todo seguirá como antes..., nadie debe enterarse de lo nuestro, sólo podremos amarnos y ser cariñosos aquí...en nuestro refugio...¿sí?

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Draco sensualmente...- me gusta como se oye eso..."nuestro refugio"

-A mí también...-Alcanza a decir Hermione ahogando un gemido de placer mientras Draco recorre su cuerpo besándola.

-Pero ahora es mi turno de tomar el control de la situación...

Draco se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, su pasión y el deseo de sentir a Hermione bajo él, lo mismo pasa con ella, pues esos 2 meses alejados le parecieron siglos, no sabía cuanto lo necesitaba hasta que sintió a Draco dentro de ella, ahora lo comprendía, esa era la paz y la felicidad para ella, estar unida así a Draco (física y emocionalmente).

Terminaron rendidos, habían hecho el amor como nunca, con desesperación, con un deseo casi salvaje, quedaron completamente dormidos, y habrían seguido así de no ser porque el sol se coló por la ventana y los deslumbró...

-Draco...Draco...¿qué hora es? - pregunta Hermione mientras recorre con sus manos el perfecto y musculoso pecho de Draco.

-Las 7:00 am. - Dice Draco con una mezcla de placer y somnolencia

-¿Y estás tan tranquilo!- pregunta asombrada Hermione.

-Claro...no tengo clase hasta dentro de 2 horas...-Dice Draco despreocupado.

-¡Pero yo sí tengo en 20 minutos¡debo irme!-comienza avestirse con rapidez.

-Quedate...no pasará nada, inventa que te sentiste mal y listo, es más, podemos tomar el desayuno en la cama...

Draco la sostiene por las caderas mientras ella abrocha su falda, la jala hacia la cama y comienza a besarla con suavidad...

-Me encantaría, pero...-¿cómo negarse, era una oferta demasiado tentadora...

-¿Pero qué? - Pregunta con ironía Draco.

-Quizas hoy puede haber examen¡imáginate!...no, no... mejor no me arriesgo - Dice Hermione tartamudeando por el nerviocismo que le causaba la mirada de Draco...

-¡Como quieras!...tu te lo pierdes...-Dice con picardía Draco.

-Creeme que lo sé...nos vemos en la noche ¡adiós! - y sale corriendo (como de costumbre)

-Por una vez me gustaría elejir..., pero me divierte ver las excusas que inventa para librarse de mí...

-Sería capaz de aguantar todo el mal genio y las excusas de Hermione por el resto de mi vida sí eso me garantizara que no interntará volver a huir de mí...que no me avandonará, o peor aún, que no me pedirá que la avandone...-Dice Draco estremeciéndose por el sólo hecho de pensar en ésto último...

_**Continuará . . . **_

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué tal el capítulo?...¿qué les pareció¿les gustó¿lo odiaron?_

_No duden en mandarme sus comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones o tomatasos por medio de sus MARAVILLOSOS y DIVINOS... ¡REVIEWS,creanme que de antemano se los agradesco._

_Atte.**Amy**_

**Canción en la que me inspiré:**

TE QUISE OLVIDAR

_Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte,_

_Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte_

_Era tan hermosa, perfecta, buena amante_

_Que no dudé ún minuto con ella enredarme_

_Era obsecionante _

_ver su cuerpo sobre el mío_

_Respirando el mismo aire _

_que no llenaba este vacío _

_sin final..._

_Te quise olvidar, tus besos borrar,_

_Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad_

_Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía_

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar _

_que con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar_

_Aún no se porque te fuiste de mi lado_

_Aún lloro tu partida como un niño abandonado _

_Han sido noches frias buscándote en mi cuarto_

_Y no encuentro mas que un alma hecha a pedazos _

_Mi cuerpo te grita _

_que regreses otra vez_

_Quiero abrigarme en tu piel_

_Y contigo amanecer de nuevo_

_Te quise olvidar tus besos borrar_

_Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad_

_Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía_

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar que_

_Con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar_

_Mientras me entregaba, en ti yo pensaba_

_Y es que yo te llevo grabada en mi ser_

_Pero yo te quise, _

_Pero yo te quise,_

_Yo te quise..._

_yo te quise olvidar... _

_y tus besos borrar..._

_¡Te quise olvidar!_


	4. IV

**LOVE SONGS**

**IV **

_NOTA : Este capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Daniel y Carrie. _

Llegaste con una mirada fría y turbia en el rostro, con los labios cerrados y el ceño fruncido,

sin duda no te había gustado nada la idea del cambio de parejas...

-¿Aquí es dónde se supone que viviré?-Dijo despectivamente Carrie.

-Así es...¿no te gusta? - pregunto Daniel con una sonrisa disimulada.

-No está tan amplia como la que compartía con Draco, pero...supongo que no esta mal - anunci

Carrie mirando de pies a cabeza a Daniel ( sin duda no se refería a la habitación...)

-Brrr...-Carrie se empezó a frotar los brazos- hace frío...

-¡Es cierto..., lo siento...olvidé encender la leña...-dijo él apenado...

-Espera...te ayudaré- dijo Carrie con coquetería (¿no sabe hacer otra cosa?), tomo un leño del

piso y mostró su perfecta figura.

-Bien...ahora sólo...sólo...tenemos que...¡encenderlo¡sí, eso! - dijo Daniel con nerviosismo.

-Tomaré los fósforos...-sonrió de forma espectacular...

-¡No!...mejor yo lo hago...-se apresuró a decir Daniel...

-Bien...iré a cambiarme entonces...a ponerme algo más cómodo..., después podemos celebrar

que seremos compañeros ¿sí?

-Sí, claro.

Carrie entró a su habitación, ordenó todas sus cosas en el amplio armario y elijió lo más

adecuado para la "celebración" (¿otra¿y la que tuvo con Draco?), finalmente escogió un

sexy vestido sin mangas, entallado de color verde (iba bien con sus ojos), tomó 2 copas y

y una botella de Champagne (¿de dónde la saco?) y fue donde Daniel...

-¿Qué tal me veo? - Dijo dando una vuelta y acercándose poco a poco a él...

-Muy bien... - Dijo Daniel con nerviosismo y dio varios pasos atrás.

-¿en serio lo crees?...entonces...¿porqué huyes?

-¡no huyo, pero pensé que la celebración sería menos...

-¿extravagante? -sugirió Carrie.

-¡eso!

-mejor rompamos el hielo...

-¿cómo?

-Con ésto...-Se acercó a Daniel y le plantó tremendo beso...

Él empezó a rodearla con sus manos, era tan sensual..., pero no...aun no estaba listo para olvidar

a Hermione, en realidad no quería hacerlo, así que la alejó de su lado...

-¡no¡no puedo, mejor dejemos esto aquí...

-¿no te gusto...?

-sí, me gustas pero...no eres tú...yo sólo...no eres la persona a quien amo...

-¿Es Granger?-Pregunta Carrie levantando su rostro con un gesto de auto-compasión.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-Dice Daniel sorprendido

-Por la forma en como tocaste su mejilla, hiciste una cara como si se hubiera caído por las

escaleras...

-¿Fui tan obvio? - dice apenado.

-En realidad...sí; pero no te preocupes...

-¿Por qué iba a preocuparme, para tí todo es un juego...

-En realidad sí, pero pronto la olvidarás conmigo...

-Eso no puedes asegurarlo...

-Claro que sí, lo sé por la forma en que respondíste a mi beso, se que no tesoy nada indiferente.

Subió a su habitación y se encerró allí...¿qué tenía esa Granger que no tuviera ella¿poqué

sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando besó a Daniel¿porqué él la rechazó, acaso...¿perdi

su encanto?

Eran tantas sus preguntas, que deseaba respuestas y tenía la certeza de que sólo una persona

podría despejar sus dudas, o eso intentaría..., esa persona era: Draco Malfoy.

Cuando llegó a la "casa" que compartía Draco con Hermione vio algo que ni el 1000 años crería

que pudiera ser posible...

-Bien...te veré en la noche Draco...

-Sí, pero...¿ no me das el beso de los "buenos días" ?

-Pero estamos en medio del pasillo...-dice roja Hermione

-¿Y eso qué, no hay nadie...-Se acerca, rodea la cintura de Hermione y la besa con ternura...-Ahora ya estoy listo para empezar bien el día...

-Hermione sonrie-Lo mismo digo...

Ambos se van a sus respectivas clases sin darse cuenta de que habían sido observados por Carrie Hide...

-Draco Malfoy tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones, si es que no desea que su secreto se descubra...

_**Continuará . . . **_

**_Notas de la autora: _**

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Jajaja… siempre les pregunto lo mismo…_

_Espero que les haya gustado, pero de todas formas cualquier comentario, sugerencia o tomataso espero me lo comuniquen por medio de sus REVIEWS, de antemano les doy las gracias, recuerden que son valiosísimos para mí. Gracias._

_Atte.** Amy**_

**Canción en la que me inspiré para éste capítulo:**

THIS LOVE

_I was so high I did not recognize _

_The fire burning in her eyes _

_The chaos that controlled my mind _

_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_

_Never to return again _

_But always in my heart... _

_This love has taken its toll on me _

_She said goodbye too many times before _

_And her heart is breaking in front of me _

_I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore _

_I tried my best to feed her appetite _

_Keep her coming every night _

_So hard to keep her satisfied _

_Kept playing love like it was just a game _

_Pretending to feel the same _

_Then turn around and leave again..._

_This love has taken its toll on me _

_She said goodbye too many times before _

_And her heart is breaking in front of me _

_I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore _

_I'll fix these broken things _

_Repair your broken wings _

_And make sure everything's alright _

_(it's alright, it's alright) _

_My pressure on your hips _

_Sinking my fingertips _

_Into every inch of you _

_Cause I know that's what you want me to do... _

_This love has taken its toll on me _

_She said goodbye too many times before _

_And her heart is breaking in front of me _

_I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore _

_This love has taken its toll on me _

_She said goodbye too many times before _

_And her heart is breaking in front of me _

_And she said goodbye too many times before _

_This love has taken its toll on me _

_She said goodbye too many times before _

_And her heart is breaking in front of me _

_I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore... _


	5. V

**LOVE SONGS**

**V **

**El Sol penetraba por las amplias ventanas de la habitación, en el rostro de Draco se dibujaba una sonrisa, y en el de Hermione una completa y total satisfacción...**

-¡Piii...Piii..Piii...! - empezó a sonar el despertador.

-¡Maldito artefacto muggle!-Dijo Draco colocándo las manos en sus oídos-¡Cállate!

-Mmm...¡que bien dormí! - Hermione empieza a estirar los brazos - vámos Draco no te alteres, para eso sirven los despertadores...-lo abraza tocando suavemente la espalda de él.

-Pero estabamos tan a gusto...-besa el cuello de Hermione...

-Lo sé, pero apenas tenemos tiempo de bañarnos y vestirnos...-Se levanta envuelta en la sábana.

-¿Bañarnos?-Pregunta picaramente Draco; Hermione se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien...te veré en la noche Draco...

-Sí, pero...¿ no me das el beso de los "buenos días" ?

-Pero estamos en medio del pasillo...-dice roja Hermione

-¿Y eso qué, no hay nadie...-Se acerca, rodea la cintura de Hermione y la besa con ternura...-Ahora ya estoy listo para empezar bien el día...

-Hermione sonrie-Lo mismo digo...

Ambos se van a sus respectivas clases sin darse cuenta de que habían sido observados por un par de ojos esmeraldas, los cuales pertenecían a Carrie Hide...

-Draco Malfoy tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones, si es que no desea que su secreto se descubra...

-¡Respóndeme¿qué hacías besando a Hermione Granger?

-No se a que te refieres - ¿cómo fue que descubrió su relación con Hermione!

-¡Dímelo...Te lo exijo...! - exclamó llena de furia Carrie.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!...no sabía que fueras tan fisgona... - responde Draco al verse descubierto.

-Pues resulta que iba a visitarte...extrañaba tenerte cerca, pero desde que nos cambiaron de parejas no nos habíamos visto y aún tenemos asuntos pendientes por resolver...

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunta con altivez Draco.

-Pues en principio el hecho de que te acostaste conmigo...

Se oye el sonido de unos libros que caen.

En el umbral de la puerta del vacío salón donde se encontraban discutiendo Draco y Carrie se vislumbra la figura de una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel...

-¡Hermione...¿qué haces aquí!

-Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar...oí voces y me acerque...Draco, dime con sinceridad¿es cierto lo que oí?

-¡Contéstame Draco! ... ¿es cierto lo que ella dijo¿es verdad lo que acabo de oír?

Draco se quedó mudo...

- Contéstale Draco...¿es o no verdad? - pregunta con cierta ironía Carrie...

-Así es...¡pero puedo explicarlo Hermione!

-¡Que puedes explicar!...¡que te acostaste con otra¡que mientras tú disfrutabas revolcándote con ella yo estaba sufriendo como nunca¡ya no quiero oír nada! ... ¡no quiero escuchar más mentiras!

Hermione sale corriendo con las lágrimas callendo por su rostro...

-¿Cómo pudo?...es un hipócrita, un mentiroso, seguramente sus palabras de amor también eran mentiras - las lágrimas no dejan de brotar de sus ojos...

-¡Que tonta fui!...¿cómo no me di cuenta antes...!

De nuevo con Carry y el rubio:

-Vamos Draquito..., te has quedado mudo...

-¡Quieres callarte! - Grita lleno de furia Draco.

-Eso sólo te demuéstra que conmigo no se juega - Carrie se va riendo (como una bruja mala) satisfecha por el resultado que obtuvo...

-¡Toc, toc, toc! - ¡Herm...Herm...¡vamos abre la puerta...necesitamos hablar! - Draco golpea la puerta con furia e impotencia.

-No...no necesitamos decirnos nada más...todo ha quedado muy claro...

-¡No es lo que tu piensas, es cierto, estuve con ella, pero sólo lo hice para poder arrancarte de mi piel, no porque la amara...

-¿Lograste arrancarme de tu piel?

-Me fue imposible..., a la única que amo es a tí...

-Me gustaría creerte - empieza a sollozar - pero no puedo...te he perdido la confianza..., si al menos me lo hubieras dicho...

-¿Cómo te lo iba a decir!...¿en que momento¿cuándo acababas de llegar, o en las noches cuando hacíamos el amor, no te lo dije por que no tuve el valor ni la opotunidad...

-En eso tienes razón, pero para reconsiderarlo . . . ¡primero debo hablar con ella!

Hermione salió disparada, iba en busca de Carrie.

La castaña recorrió presurosa los pasillos, tenía que encontrar a Carrie y aclarar las cosas, si lo que le dijo Draco era verdad, tendría que dejarle muy claro a Carrie que no se volviera a acercar a él; iba tan distraída en éstos pensamientos que al dar la vuelta al pasillo chocó,se disculpó y ni siquiera se percató de quien era, e iba a irse cuando esa persona la llamó:

-¡Hey Hermione¿Porqué tanta prisa? - dijo un joven de cabellos rojísos con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Ron...que bueno que te veo.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry y yo no te hemos visto mucho, sólo en ls comidas, has estado muy ocupada con tus labores de Prefecta, mudandote primerio con Daniel y después con Malfoy...

-Si, si...ya entendí el mensaje, no me regañes...mejor dime ¿cómo te va con Parkinson?

-No me puedo quejar, es tan boba que es casi como si viviera sólo ¡libertad total!

-Me alegro por ti.

-¿Cómo te va a ti con Malfoy?-Pregunto Ron con gesto de preocupación.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso...¿has visto a Carrie Hide, necesito hablar con ella...

-Claro, esta en el gran come...- no pudo terminar su frase, Hermione empezó a correr a toda velocidad.

-¡Nos vemos luego Ron! - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

-¡Carrie!...¡Carrie, tenemos que hablar!

-Wow...la "sabelotodo Granger" quiere hablar conmigo, que honor...-dijo burlona Carrie

-No estoy para bromas...dime¿tú sabías lo que había entre Draco y yo?

-Vaya...¿ya hasta le llamas Draco?-pregunto irónica Carrie

-Deja tus tonterías de lado ¡y respóndeme! - exijió Hermione.

-Y si te dijera que sí lo sabía...

-No te creería...

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas sino quieres respuestas?

Hermione se quedó muda, no sabía que responder, en realidad por primera vez Carrie tenía razón; sólo se quedó mirandola fijamente con la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

-No me mires así...no Draco nunca te ha pertencecido...

-¡Eres una...!

-¿Qué?...¿una ladrona? - sugiere habilmente Carrie

-Tu lo has dicho, no yo... - Hermione sonrie con suficiencia.

-No soy una ladrona, no te he robado nada...

-Eso crees tú...

-Evita tus comentarios, se nota que ustedes ya no estaban bien, su relación estaba como decirlo...

_"devaluada."_

-¡No eres nadie para opinar! tú no sabes nada...

-El amor es como una flor, debe de regarse diariamente...

-¡Vaya, hasta poeta me saliste! - dice irónica Hermione

-Lo creas o no, a Draco le encantó estar conmigo...

-¡Mientes!- Hermione se lanza sobre Carrie.

-No hagas escándalos, o todo el comedor nos oirá...

-Es cierto lo que te digo...

-No te creo nada...no quiero oír más, no se ni porque vine - dece Hermione cubruiéndose los oídos.

-Vaya, vaya, la "madura" Hermione ha hablado, mejor escúchame ya que te molestaste en venir...

-Sí, estuve con Draco, el fue tan espontáneo, tan apasionado, tan...

-Ve al grano o me voy...

-Bien, mientras estabamos en la cama me di cuenta de que él estaba pensando en otra...- Carrie dejó escapar un suspiro, parte de resignación, parte de amargura, pero mucho más de dolor.

Hermione se sorprendió y hasta sintió un poco de pena por Carrie, ahora que lo pensaba, ella estaba sola, sus padres habían muerto y según había oído, sólo le quedaba una hermana mayor a la que nunca podía ir a visitar; debía sentirse muy sola...

-Me di cuenta de que solamente me estaba usando, el ya traía una historia, un amor grabado en su corazón, pero era más que obvio que la quería olvidar...

-¿Entonces...?

-No, no esta enamorado de mí.. - se adelantó a responder Carrie.

Hermione respiró aliviada...

-Esta loquito por ti, y en realidad no entiendo porqué..., pero te advierto una cosa: que no me ame aún no quiere decir que no me llegará a amar algún día, yo me encargaré que así sea...

-Inténtalo si puedes...- retó Hermione más tranquila, sonriente y satisfecha al saber que Draco nunca la engañó (al menos no emocionalmente) y se fue sonriendo y tarareando una canción...

-No dudes que lo intentaré... no te he robado nada, pero no dudes que pronto lo haré...

_**Continuará . . . **_

**Notas de la autora:**

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de todas formas cualquier comentario, sugerencia o tomataso espero me lo comuniquen por medio de sus REVIEWS, de antemano les doy las gracias, recuerden que son valiosísimos para mí. Gracias._

_Atte. **Amy**_

**Canción en la que me inspiré para el capítulo:**

NO TE HE ROBADO NADA

_No te he robado nada..._

_No me estoy alimentando de algo tuyo,_

_Por un poco de buen gusto y de orgullo,_

_Tu deber es ignorarme y de quedarte callada_

_No te he robado nada_

_Ni yo delincuente, ni tu despojada_

_Hace tiempo ya hacían un corto circuito_

_Era una guerra incesante_

_y un maldito e ingrato modo de vivir_

_No te he robado nada_

_Por favor evita todo comentario_

_El amor es una flor de riego diario_

_Hace tiempo no se amaban_

_Ya ni de broma se hablaban_

_No te he robado nada_

_En tu cama no existía fuego alguno_

_Se bañaba y de ropa se cambiaba_

_Mas de aquello indispensable_

_Solo había un completo ayuno_

_No te he robado nada, nada_

_No te he robado nada_

_Cuando yo le conocí traía una historia_

_Que el quería desechar de su memoria_

_Hoy te sientes ofendida_

_Y resulta que ahora quieres comenzar _

_No te he robado nada_

_Por favor evita todo comentario_

_El amor es una flor de riego diario_

_Hace tiempo no se amaban_

_Ya ni de broma se hablaban_

_No te he robado nada_

_En tu cama no existía fuego alguno_

_Se bañaba y de ropa se cambiaba_

_Mas de aquello indispensable_

_Solo había un completo ayuno_

_No te he robado nada _

_Nada, nada_

_No te he robado nada_

_Nada, nada_


	6. VI

**LOVE SONGS **

**VI **

No lo podía creer...Draco no la engañó, es cierto, le oculto que había estado con Carrie, pero eso debió ser porque nunca se dio la ocasión, no sería tan fácil olvidar, pero para Hermione el amor de Draco era lo realmente valioso...

Había conocido a tantas personas distintas, a tantos chicos, como Daniel, e incluso hubo un tiempo en el que salió con Ron; pero después de todo Draco era el chico con el que siempre había soñado...

Estaba feliz, pero aún no sabía que hacer, quería perdonar a Draco, claro que deseaba estar de nuevo con él, ser felices, pero... no soportaría una nueva descepción...

Fue hacia la biblioteca, sin duda, esa era el mejor lugar para pensar...

Justo cuando estaba entrando, un chico de ojos grises iba saliendo, chocó con él, pero no cayó...

Levantó la vista y se encontró con esa profunda y (muchas veces) fría mirada, era Draco quien estaba frente a ella, viéndola de esa forma que simplemente la hacía temblar...

Traía un libro con pasta azul en las manos, sin duda era para leer en las horas libres, era tan inteligente, le encantaba la forma en que superaba a todos, como siempre salía victorioso de cualquier situación...

-Hermione...dime ¿ya hablaste con Carrie¿has vuelto a confiar en mí?-preguntó Draco sin el menor tacto.

-De eso hablaremos después, en la sala común...ahora tienes clase ¿no?-dijo ella tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Sí, pero siento como si estuvieran por mandarme a la guillotina...-respondió él con ingenio.

Hermione rió, Draco llegaba a ser divertido incluso en los momentos más tensos, lástima que sólo ella conociera esta faceta, todos los demás pensaban que Draco era malvado, frío, pero con ella no era así...

Draco se fue un poco más tranquilo, oír la risa de Hermione le dio una ligera esperanza de ser perdonado.

Hermione entró a la biblioteca con más dudas de las que tenía en un principio, no sólo le gustaba Draco...le encantaba, todo en el era maravilloso, sobre todo su carácter, cielos...¡porque no fue un Gryffindor!

Era tan valiente y osado que merecía serlo..., no se rendía ante nada y no sólo eso, poseía una elegancia y sofisticación digna de James Bond, era tan encantador, tan guapo, tan...

¡PERFECTO!

Cierto, Draco había cometido muchos errores, pero nadie es perfecto siempre ¿o sí?

Aunque para Hermione él si lo era..., lo había decidido... ¡lo perdonaría!

No podía ser tan obstinada, claro que Draco la había lastimado ( y mucho), pero poniendo todo en una balanza eran más los momentos buenos que compartieron, que los malos y ahora que por fin los malentendidos empezaban a disiparse...

_Inexplicablemente_ en Draco se reunía todo lo que Hermione buscaba en un hombre...todo...

Llegó a su sala común, allí estaba él, dormido con un libro entre las manos, visiblemente agotado, seguramente había estado estudiando hasta tarde, no por nada compartían ambos el premio anual, se veía tan tierno...

De pronto se encontró sentada frente a la chimenea obsevando al rubio chico dormido en el sofá, era tan... perfecto, tan sencillamente prefecto, todo lo que ella hubiera podido desear...

Los rayos del sol penetraban por las ventanas, Draco empezó a moverse, estaba a punto de despertar, Hermione no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que pasó observándolo...

Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo mucho que lo amaba, empezó a recordar cuando era pequeña y oía la historia de como se enamoraron sus padres:

_--Flashback--_

-Papá¿cómo te diste cuenta de que amabas a mamá?-pregunto curiosa Hermione (como de 8 años)

-Recuerda algo hijita, te das cuanta de que amas a una persona con todo tu corazón cuando puedes pasarte toda la noche en vela viendola dormir y no sentir el menor cansancio...

_--Fin del flashback—_

Y justo así le paso a ella, justo así…

_**Continuará . . . **_

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_¿Qué les pareció, espero que les haya gustado...sé que fue algo corto el capítulo, pero aún así no duden en mandarme sus comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones o abucheos por medio de sus preciosos, fantásticos, valiosos, espectaculares (etc.) ... ¡REVIEWS, me hacen mucha falta, mi sueño dorado es que al ver mi Stats diga 100 Reviews o más, ayúdenme a cumplirlo por favor, y creanme que de antemano se los agradesco..._

_Por cierto no se pierdan mi otro fanfic: PRELUDIO DE AMOR, del que próximamente haré una "remasterización"..._

Atte. **_Amy_**

**_Canción en la que me inspiré para el capítulo:_**

INEXPLICABLEMENTE

_Conoci tanta gente diferente_

_y comprendi que nadie es_

_perfecto siempre, pero en ti_

_se reunio lo mejor para mi._

_Inexplicablemente..._

_Tienes la mirada que me enamoraba _

_del que por mentiras tuve que dejar,_

_y eres más sincero que alguien que por serlo _

_quise mucho pero no miraba igual..._

_Con la inteligencia de quien yo admiraba,_

_pero no me hacia mas que bostesar _

_y eres divertido como aquel amigo_

_que me hacia reir mas no sabia sumar..._

_Tienes el carácter, que solo he encontrado _

_en aquel que menos me solia gustar _

_y eres más apuesto que con los que he hablado _

_me desepcionaban por lo general..._

_Conocí... tanta gente diferente _

_y comprendi que nadie es _

_perfecto siempre, _

_pero en ti se reunió lo mejor para mi..._

_Inexplicablemente..._

_Tienes la sonrisa que me seducia , _

_del que por celoso ya no supe más_

_y eres tan seguro algo que me atrajo _

_del que sonreia con dificultad..._

_Tan caballeroso, tan atento como _

_al que le faltaba toque pasional _

_y tú me has amado como habia soñado _

_que alguien en la vida me podiera amar..._


	7. VII

**LOVE SONGS**

**VII **

Era un frío domingo en Howarts, y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban de visita en Hogsmade, pero unos cuantos deambulaban por los pasillos sin nada que hacer; una de esas personas era Carrie Hide, como siempre, se veía hermosa, pero sin duda no se encontraba en el mejor estado.

Mientras tanto en una sala común para los prefectos (recuerden que eran 4) se encontraba Daniel Brown, el cual ya no podía más; Carrie se había ausentado a dormir y él había pasado toda la noche esperándola; una extraña relación había surgido entre ellos; una especie de "amor sin compromisos", eso era doloroso para Daniel (¿porqué nadie le tomaba enserio, siendo tan lindo:D); pero muy conveniente para Carrie...

En eso estaba precisamente pensando cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, Carrie se acercó tambaleando hasta uno de los sillones vacíos, olía a whisky y tenía la misma ropa que el día anterior.

-Hola...-dijo ella con serenidad recostándose en el sofá totalmente agotada.

-¿Hola?...¡sólo dices "Hola", eres una descarada, inconsciente, irresponsable...-reclama Daniel- No dormí esperando que llegaras, me gustaría saber en que cama y con quién amaneciste hoy – dice amarga y celosamente Daniel- estaba muy preocupado...

-¡Ya basta, me lastimas...pareces mi papá; bueno...si tuviera...-reflexiona ella con tristeza.

Daniel se compadeció de ella, al parecer todos sus problemas habían empezado con la muerte de sus padres.

-Bien, pero si vas a pasar la noche afuera deberías avisar...

-Lo sé, pero fue algo imprevisto – dice Carrie poniendo una mano sobre la frente.

-¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? . . . no deberías tomar.

-Eso también lo sé...- Carrie empieza a dormirse - ¿te quedarás a mi lado?

-Daniel asiente- Todo lo que sea necesario...

Empezó a despejarse el cielo, unos pocos rayos de luz rozaron las mejillas de Carrie, la entiviaron y empezaron a despertarla; había dormido muy bien, volteó a un lado y a otro, pero Daniel no estaba, empezó a percibir un delicioso aroma...

-Veo que ya despertaste...-decía Daniel sosteniendo una charola con sopa y panecillos calientes- es hora de comer...

-¿En serio es para mí?-él sólo asintió con la cabeza-Gracias, pero ¿porqué me ayudas aún sabiendo todas mis malas acciones¿porqué si conoces de todas mis locuras...? Y a pesar de que estoy traicionando este amor que ha surgido entre los dos...

-Porque se que te estás destruyendo poco a poco, y me duele tu dolor, mucho más que tu traición, y no tiene gran importancia, después de todo sólo lo haces por dinero... - dice Daniel con pesadez y sin creerse ésta última parte.

-¿Sabes cómo me estás llamando al decir eso!-pregunta furiosa Carrie.

-No es eso lo que quise decir, me refería a que sólo lo haces por interés, sin involucrar tus sentimientos...

-Comprende, he tenido una vida muy dura, no está mal prever mi futuro casándome con un hombre rico...

-Daniel dio la vuelta y sacó una foto de Carrie de su cartera, ella misma se la había dado para que "soñara con ella", junto a la foto de Carrie estaba la de Hermione; su corazón dio un vuelco. Guardo la foto y vio a Carrie a los ojos. Entonces dijo:

-¿Cómo Draco Malfoy? – preguntó con la boca seca.

-Exacto. – dijo Carrie bajando la cabeza un poco.

-¿Estarías con él aún sin amarlo?

-Sí, lo haría. Porque aunque no lo amo, me gusta, y mucho.- respondió Carrie con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Lo que quieres decir es que ¿cometimos un error al enamorarnos?

-¡No!..., eso nunca – contesta Carrie con exaltación y dulzura, corre hacia Daniel y lo abraza.

-Entonces no deberías hacer este tipo de cosas, si a quien quieres es a Malfoy ¿porqué estas saliendo con otros, peor aún...¿Porqué me enamoraste?

-Lo primero es por precaución, en el caso de Malfoy sigue empeñado con la imbésil de Granger; y lo segundo, simplemente...no lo pude evita. –Besa a Daniel dulcemente en los labios.

- Te creo, pero...

-¿Pero... qué?

-Me sorprende lo que estás haciendo por dinero y comodidades.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?-pregunta Carrie preocupada.

–Te estás convirtiendo en una desalmada...

-Algún día mi "conducta" dará frutos...

-Si tu lo dices...¡ah, y otra cosa, no llames a Hermione imbésil, porque no lo es.

-¿Aún piensas en ella! – pregunta celosa y colérica Carrie.

-Un poco...

-¿Cada cuánto?

-Todos los días – responde Daniel apartando la mirada.

-Olvídala...¡sácala de tu cabeza, si en verdad me amas debes olvidarla...-grita enloquecida Carrie

-Lo haré, pero es tan difícil...-susurra Daniel, se da la vuelta y sube a su habitación.

-No sería tan difícil si ella no existiera...-Carrie empieza a sonreír maléficamente.

_**Continuará . . . **_

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Antes que nada¿Qué les pareció¿Les gustó, espero que sí...

Al fin regresé... ¡no estaba muerta:D

Como ya sabrán empecé un nuevo proyecto "Mira a Hermione Ganar", el cual ha absorbido la mayoría de mi tiempo, pero Uds., mis fieles lectores, como siempre son lo más importante, no duden en mandarme sus REVIEWS con sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, etc. Para mí son valiosísimos, créanme...

P.D.

ESPERO SU APOYO TAMBIÉN EN MIS OTROS PROYECTOS ¿SÍ?

Atte. **_Amy_**

**Canción que me inspiró para éste capítulo:**

LA DESCARADA

_Es una descarada_

_Por ser la más hermosa_

_No tiene casi nada,_

_Pero le gusta la vida cara_

_Y a mi me gusta ella_

_Y se cuanto me ama_

_Se que sueña conmigo,_

_Pero amanece en otra cama_

_El dinero le robo su corazón,_

_La mentira, le desalmaron el alma,_

_Y me duele su dolor,_

_Mucho más que su traición,_

_Yo nací para quererla aunque se vaya..._

_Mujer nadie, mujer de todos,_

_Mujer que mata, mujer que duele,_

_Mujer que entrega_

_y te arrebata..._

_Mujer tan cara, mujer ingrata_

_yo se que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas_

_yo se que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas..._

_En mi cartera guardo_

_Su foto desgastada_

_En mi mayor fortuna,_

_Y mi desdicha la descarada..._

_Yo seguiré mi rumba_

_El mundo no se acaba_

_Esta vida es muy corta,_

_Te cobra y te paga..._

_Y es que el dinero le robo su corazón,_

_La mentira le desalmaron el alma_

_Y me duele su dolor,_

_Mucho mas que su traición_

_Yo nací para quererla aunque se vaya..._

_Mujer nadie, mujer de todos,_

_Mujer que mata..._

_Mujer que dulele, mujer que entrega_

_y te arrebata..._

_mujer tan cara_

_mujer ingrata_

_yo se que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas_

_yo se que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas_


	8. VIII

**LOVE SONGS**

**VIII **

Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione quien lo estaba observando, casi sin darse cuenta sonrió...

-¿Has estado mucho tiempo allí sentada?

-No, no mucho...-mintió Hermione.

-Ah...entonces¿porqué estas vestida igual que ayer?

(N/A: Ooops, pequeño error Hermione...)

-Eso a ti no te importa...-respondió despectivamente ante la sonrisa cínica de Draco.

-Ya, ya leoncita...-exclamó él acariciando el rostro de Hermione tratando de calmarla.-dime¿ya pensaste bien

en lo que hablamos?

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras del 3er. piso, totalmente vacías, Carrie sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y lo desdoblaba con sumo cuidado:

-Bien...este es el hechizo, aqui dice...instrucciones: decir en voz alta el nombre de la persona a quien se le aplicará el enantamiento...

-HERMIONE GRANGER-grita con decisión Carrie.-ahora decir la frase mágica y el hechizo quedará "programado"

-¡Escaleria expeliarmus! - exclama aún más fuerte Carrie, después sonrie con malignidad y se dice a sí misma:

-Este hechizo me vino como anillo al dedo, en cuanto Hermione pase por estas escaleras se activará y ella caerá¡cielos, espero que no se haga mucho daño...! - dice con ironía y va corriendo al gran comedor con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo he pensado...y...

-¿y qué?-pregunta el rubio impaciente.

-Te amo...-Draco sonríe y abraza a Hermione-pero...-continua ella - aún no puedo confiar plenamente en ti..., creo que debemos darnos un tiempo...lo siento Draco.

Hermione se levanta bañada en lágrimas y sale corriendo de la Sala Común, Draco sale tras de ella a toda velocidad gritando su nombre por los pasillos de la escuela ante las miradas atónitas de todos los alumnos (N/A: los que no estaban desayunando... )

-¡Hermione! ... ¡espera...Hermione!

-Carrie ¿a dónde vas?- pregunta Ron al encontrarse en un pasillo con la chica.

-Hola Ronie...-susurra sensualmente-si te interesa voy al laboratorio de Posiones.

-¿Para qué?

-La curiosidad mató al gato...

-Sólo quería saber si Snape había dejado alguna tarea.

-No, Snape no...pero yo tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar Ronie, bien, nos vemos después...

-Hermione...¡escucháme!-grita Draco a mitad del 4 piso, baja las escaleras y logra detener a Hermione justo al

inicio de la escalera para bajar al 3er. piso

-Ya le lo dije, tenemos que darnos tiempo, no puedes esperar que vuelva a confiar en ti así como así...

-Entiéndo, pero debemos hablar... - dice el chico acorralando a la castaña

-¡Dejame en paz Draco!-grita Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos resistiéndose al contacto con el rubio.

-¡No hasta que hablemos!-exclama enfurecido Draco.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- grita la chica empujando a Draco y bajando el primer escalón, no bien toca su pie éste cuando Hermione empieza a rodar (literalmente) por las escaleras...

-La última parte de mi plan está lista...-exclamaba la chica Ravenclaw más hermosa (N/A: Claro...¡Carrie!) agitando un tubo de ensaye con una extraña y vaporosa sustancia- aquí esta ¡la posión del olvido!

Carrie sonrie y tararea una canción a la par que comprueba que la posión esta bien realizada.

-Ahora comprendo porque estaba entre los libros prohibidos-exclama la chica- "Esta posión hará a la persona que la ingiera olvidar unicamente a su amado (y/o amada), y la vida seguirá su curso como si ésa persona nunca hubiera existido..."

-Hermione, espero que estés lista para ... olvidar.

-¡Hermione!-exclama Draco con un grito ahogado

La castaña queda inconsiente en el piso con los risos cubriendo parcialmente su rostro.

Draco baja rapidamente las escaleras, nunca éstas se le habían hecho tan largas, jamás había sentido esa opresión en el pecho, esa preocupación que le embargaba y no le permitía respirar, al llegar hasta el cuerpo inconsiente de la chica tomó su mano, la acogió sus brazos y la llevó corriendo hasta la enfermería, mientras en su mente sólo giraba una pregunta:

¿Qué sería de su vida sin Hermione?

-¡Ron!-grita desde el otro lado del pasillo un chico de ojos verdes

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-pregunta inquieto el pelirrojo

-¿Sabes lo que paso a Hermione?

-No, no sé, como no la he visto en el desayuno me preocupé, como hoy es domingo debe estar en la biblioteca, por eso iba para allá...pero dime ¡que pasa!-exige saber Ron.

-Hermione cayó por las escaleras, ahora esta en la enfermería.

Ron se hecha a correr en esa dirección con Harry detrás de él; cuando llegan ven a Hermione inconsiente y a Draco desconsolado sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

-¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy!-pregunta enfurecido Ron.-¿Cómo sucedió?

Carrie camina por los pasillos apresurada...debe dar la posión a Hermione mientras aún sigue inconsiente...

-Carrie ¿a dónde vas?- pregunta un chico de gallarda figura abrazando por detrás a la chica.

-Daniel...

-Ese soy yo¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Es que...Tengo un trabajo urgentísimo de Historia de la Magia¿no te molesta si hablamos después?

Daniel sonríe ante la pregunta de Carrie:

-No, para nada, nos vemos después...-la besa en la frente y se retira.

-Daniel, cuando te enteres de lo que he hecho me odiarás, pero creeme todo esto lo hago por los 2...

-Estabamos discutiendo...-comienza a narrar Draco-la seguí por toda la escuela hasta que logré detenerla, le pedí que habláramos pero ella se resistió, me empujo y empezó a bajar la escalera, de pronto se desplomo, fue como si hubiera tropezado con una cuerda invisible...-dice horrorizado el rubio.

-Pues a mí me parece muy sospechoso, hable con varios alumnos que vieron como discutían y ellos estan casi seguros que tu la empujaste...-dice Harry convencido.

-¡Jamás le haría daño!-grita fuera de sí Draco.

-¿Porqué habríamos de creerte? - pregunta Rontomando por el cuello al Slytherin

-Porque...la amo.

Harry y Ron se miran entre sí confundidos, en ese momento llega Madame Pomfrey y les dice la visita terminó, que vuelvan a la mañana siguiente.

Hermione empieza a moverse inquieta susurrando:

-Draco...Draco...

Carrie sonríe:

-Vaya, vaya Hermione Granger, si que eres un hueso duro de roer, no te das por vencida tan facilmente...¿sabes lo que necesitas?

Hermione continua moviendose llamando entre sueños al rubio.

-Lo que tu necesitas es olvidar, y yo te voy a ayudar...-saca un pequeño frasco con un contenido púrpura en el interior- toma...bébetelo todo.

Carrie coloca el frasco en los labios de Hermione, le tapa la nariz y la obliga a tomar la maligna posión.

Draco, Ron y Harry acuden a primera hora a la visita, ninguno se atreve a mencionar la conversación del día anterior, de hecho Ron y Harry aún no creen que lo que oyeron de los labios del Slytherin fuera verdad, ahora la más importante es la salud de Hermione.

-¡Miren!-exclama Harry-esta abriendo los ojos.

Hermione comienza a abrir los ojos, ve a Ron y Harry, les sonríe, voltea hacia Draco y lo ve con extrañeza.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?-preguntan al unísono sus amigos.

-Perfectamente.-dice la chica con una sonrisa

-Hermione...lo siento, sabes que yo nunca te haría daño...no quise...-Draco comienza a disculparse pero es interrumpido por la castaña.

-No se porque te disculpas, pero antes que nada, dime..._¿quién eres? _

_**Continuará . . . **_

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, uff...estoy cansadísima, pero feliz, tengo mucho trabajo y me estoy esforzando por todos y cada uno de ustedes, por favor no duden en hacerme llegar sus REVIEWS con todas sus dudas y sugerencias.

Atte. **Amy**

**Canción en la que me inspiré para éste capítulo:**

HASTA QUE EL ALMA RESISTA

_Si has escuchado tu mundo interior_

_Que te viene llamando_

_Y se desatan en ti los porqués_

_Y no está nada claro_

_Si por ganar, por perder, por caer_

_Bien es cierto que hay una razón_

_Piénsatelo, piénsatelo_

_Si es el latido de tu corazón_

_El que está palpitando_

_Y hay una fuerza que quieres seguir_

_Y te roba el espacio_

_Si por dudar, por callar, por vencer_

_Sigues fiel a tu buena intuición_

_Créetelo, créetelo_

_Por amor, por amar_

_Hay que dejarse la vida, desnuda y total_

_Por amor, por amar_

_Se vale todo en la vida y soñar_

_Hasta que el alma resista_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_Hasta que el alma resista_

_Y si se agita tu respiración_

_Cuando rozas sus labios_

_Y esa mirada te puede vencer_

_Y quedar en sus brazos_

_Si por ganar, por caer, por vencer_

_Bien es cierto que hay una razón_

_Piénsatelo y créetelo_

_Por amor, por amar_

_Hay que dejarse la vida, desnuda y total_

_Por amor, por amar_

_Se vale todo en la vida y soñar_

_Hasta que el alma resista_

_Oh, oh, oh... _

_Si por amor has temido perder o caer_

_Inténtalo, inténtalo _

_Por amor, por amar_

_Hay que dejarse la vida, desnuda y total_

_Por amor, por amar_

_Se vale todo en la vida y soñar_

_Hasta que el alma resista_

_Oh, oh, oh_


	9. IX

**LOVE SONGS**

**IX **

_Ron y Harry se veían entre sí confundidos mientras Draco ponía cara de desconcierto, pero desde luego la más desorientada era Hermione: no sabía que le había pasado, porque se encontraba en la enfermería, la confusión de sus amigos y sobre todo, no entendía quien era el chico que le pidió perdón y no dejaba de observarla con esos inquietantes ojos grises…_

Herm…¿en verdad no sabes quién es él?-_pregunta Ron_

_Hermione niega con la cabeza_-Para nada…¿debería saberlo?

En lo absoluto.-_Responde Harry sonriendo a Hermione_-El no significa nada para ti…

¡Eso crees tú Potter! – _Draco se lanza sobre Harry dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Hermione se incorpora y toma a Draco por la cintura impidiendo que lo golpee…_

_El simple contacto con Hermione calma al Sly quien esperanzado voltea a ver a SU HERMIONE esperando que de pronto lo haya recordado…_

No te atrevas a tocar a mi amigo … - _advierte la castaña con las mejillas arreboladas debido al esfuerzo por incorporarse._

¡HERM…!-_exclamaron al unísono Harry y Ron_-…no te esfuerces, te harás daño…

_Draco apartó a los dos Gryffindors sin prestarles la menor atención…_

Herm… - _Draco tomo el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos_- mírame bien…¿no sabes quién soy?

_Aquel contacto, aquellas manos tocando suavemente su rostro, aquellos ojos grises examinándola esperando ver en las pupilas de ella el reconocimiento (quizás el amor) hizo que la chica se conmoviera, y por un momento en verdad deseo recordarlo…_

Lo siento… - _fue lo único que la castaña acertó a decir_

_Los labios del Sly temblaron…Era verdad. Hermione, SU HERMIONE no sabía ni quien era…¿Qué pasaría si ella jamás volvía a recordarlo?_

Ya fueron demasiadas caricias ¿no?-_advierte Ron irónico_.

¡Vamos, aléjate Malfoy!-_exclama Harry empujando al Sly…_

¡Nadie me va a separar de su lado Potter!-_grita Draco fuera de sus casillas y a punto de golpear a Harry…_

¡Alto! – _grita Hermione angustiada desde su cama al ver la escena-n-no quiero más peleas-susurra con voz trémula, débil y fatigada._

No te esfuerces Herm…-_dice Ron en tono pacificador- tienes razón, ya no habrá más peleas, Malfoy no lo vale…_-dice despectivamente el pelirrojo.

Gracias Ron…-dice Hermione sonriendo y tomando la mano de su amigo.

_Esa sonrisa…, esa era SU SONRISA, Draco se creyó presa de un engaño de pronto cayó en la cuenta:_

Embustera… - _susurra el chico con voz apenas audible._

¿Disculpa?-_pregunta Hermione de forma ingenua._

¿COMO ES POSIBLE que recuerdes a Potter y Weasley pero no me recuerdes A MÍ!-_grita enfurecido el rubio_

¿Pero qué son esos gritos!-_pregunta Madame Pomfrey entrando con unas vendas_- se oyen por todo el pasillo.

Es éste idiota de Malfoy que no para de alterar a Hermione-_dice Ron enfadado_

Ya veo…-_susurra la enfermera con las manos en la cintura-_y por lo visto ustedes están siguiendo el juego… - _exclama en tono de reproche._

Pero…-_intenta excusarse Harry_

Les pido a los 3 que regresen a sus casas y que no alteren a mi paciente, ella debe descansar para recuperarse – _ordena Madame Pomfrey señalando hacia la puerta._

¡SOLO NOS IREMOS SI **EL **SE VA!-_exclaman los 2 Gryffindor._

¡YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO ME SEPARARÉ DE SU LADO!

¡BASTA!-_grita la castaña totalmente alterada_-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR Y HABLAR COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AQUI! … Por favor, váyanse, necesito descansar…-_termina al fin la chica completamente agitada_.

_Todos voltean a ver al Slytherin_

Esta bien…-_susurra el chico-pero volveré aquí mañana y quiero respuestas.-indica viendo en tono amenazante tanto a Hermione como a Madame Pomfrey._

_Antes de que los 3 chicos salieran de la enfermería Hermione detuvo a Ron:_

¿Me harías un favor?-_le preguntó la castaña_.

Claro, dime.

Avísale a Daniel que estoy aquí, supongo que aún no lo sabe porque no ha venido a visitarme…-_dice la chica con un dejo de tristeza en su voz._

Yo le diré, pero ¿lo necesitas para algo en especial?

_La castaña sonríe irónicamente_.

No bromees Ron…estoy herida y quiero que Daniel me acompañe¿para qué otra cosa iba a necesitar a mi novio…?

_Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Draco, lo sacudierony lo helaron como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse e intentando convencerse de que lo que había oído no había salido de los labiosde Hermione..._

¿Tu novio…? – _preguntaron esta vez los tres chicos._

Claro… -_responde Hermione inocentemente_- Pero...¿porqué me miran todos así… ?

_**Continuará . . . **_

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué les pareció¿les gustó o odiaron? espero que me lo digan en sus REVIEWS y que me manden todos sus comentarios que siempre serán bienvenidos, de antemano ¡GRACIAS!

Antes que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso, ya que este se debió a 2 cuestiones:

1) LA ESCUELA¿Tengo que decir más?

2) No encontraba una canción adecuada que describiera la amnesia de Hermione, hasta que por fin oí esta que me gusto mucho y expresaba exacto lo que siente Hermione al no recordar a Draco.

Ya estoy de Vacaciones ¡VIVA!

**P.D.**

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN ME ANIMEN EN MIS OTROS PROYECTOS ¿SÍ?

Atte. **_Amy_**

**Canción en la que me inspiré para éste capítulo**:

DE MI PASADO

_Una foto en blanco y negro en mi memoria_

_Una luz que aunque me alcance no hace sombra_

_Esas huellas que las olas han borrado_

_Una gota de agua que el sol ha secado_

_Eso eres tú_

_Eso eres tú_

_De mi pasado_

_Un dolor que se ha perdido con el viento_

_La palabra que se olvida de algún verso_

_Un lugar que no recuerdan ni mis viejos_

_El boleto no vendido en un concierto_

_Eso eres tú_

_Eso eres tú_

_De mi pasado_

_Solo un número en mi agenda_

_Una mancha en mi colchón_

_Una marca de cerveza_

_Decepción a manos llenas_

_Una fruta sin sabor_

_Tanto amor sin recompensa_

_Aventura en sol mayor_

_Despedida sin frontera_

_El engaño a quien espera_

_Corazón que se extravió_

_Corazón que se extravió..._

_Flor marchita tal vez rosa o margarita_

_La caricia que se ahogó por tanta presa_

_Polvo sobre muchos rastros de lo andado_

_Una pieza mas que el tiempo me ha robado_

_Eso eres tú_

_Eso eres tú_

_De mi pasado_

_Solo un número en mi agenda_

_Una mancha en mi colchón_

_Una marca de cerveza_

_Decepción a manos llenas_

_Una fruta sin sabor_

_Tanto amor sin recompensa_

_Aventura en sol mayor_

_Despedida sin frontera_

_El engaño a quien espera_

_Corazón que se extravió_

_Eso eres tú_

_Eso eres tú_

_Eso eres tú_

_De mi pasado..._


	10. X

**LOVE SONGS**

**X **

- Hermione...mírame - ordenó Harry tomando por los hombros a su amiga - ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

La castaña cerró los ojos por unos segundos, luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Pasan demasiadas imagenes por mi cabeza, es confuso...

- Sólo di lo que sea que recuerdes. - Sugirió dulcemente el pelirrojo - No tienes por que esforzarte demasiado...

- Esta bien... - Hermione aspiró aire - Recuerdo que acepté ser la novia de Daniel, recuerdo que fuimos a una junta como prefectos y que Dumbledore nos asigno una sala para vivir juntos,y después...

- ¿Después? - repitió Draco.

- No lo sé, hay demasiadas lagunas. - dijo ella consternada.

- Les dije se fueran, no quiero que la agiten más... - ordenó severamente Madame Pomfrey

- Esta bien. - respondieron resignados los tres chicos, miraron a modo de despedida a Hermione y al salir cada uno tomo su camino...

Draco se comió la cabeza pensando que era lo que había ocurrido con Hermione, no era normal que una persona olvidara las cosas de esa manera, bueno, tal vez después de la caída sufriera amnesia, pero era inconcebible que Hermione lo recordara todo, excepto a él.

Fue a la biblioteca y estudió por lo menos una docena de libros mugles y mágicos, ninguno decía a ciencia cierta que le ocurría a Hermione, unos lo llamaban "memoria selectiva", pero no coincidía del todo con los síntomas que ella tenía, después de leer todos esos libros se fijo en la sección prohibida, quizás allí...

Miró alrededor, Madame Pince no estaba a la vista, podría ir a la sección prohibida sin ser descubierto. Recorrió los estantes hasta que su vista se topó con un enorme libro de pasta dorada y roja, lo sacó de su lugar y lo ojeó. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba.

Leyó con avidez, cuando llegó al último párrafo su respiración se cortó:

"Esta posión hará a la persona que la ingiera olvidar unicamente a su amado (y/o amada), y la vida seguirá su curso como si ésa persona nunca hubiera existido..."

El rubio maldijo entre dientes, un hechizo ¿cómo no lo había pensado, si alguien había sido capaz de hacerle eso a Hermione, seguramente también había sido capaz de tramar toda la estratagema de la escalera, que sin duda se había desplomado también por causa de un hechizo.

Estrelló su puño contra la mesa haciendo que ésta retumbara, se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder evitar que dañaran a Hermione, en silencio juró vengarse de quien le hizo ese daño.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo guardó con prestesa en su mochila. Al salir se topó cara a cara con Madame Pince.

- Sr. Malfoy ¿ha encontrado algún libro de su agrado? - preguntó la mujer sabiendo de sobra que Draco era uno de los visitantes más asiduos de la biblioteca, junto con Hermione Granger.

- No, nada en especial. - dijo el rubio con naturalidad, sediendole el paso a la mujer, como todo un caballero.

En cuanto Madame Pince lo perdió de vista Draco corrió a la enfermeria a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó estaba completamente agitado.

- Si buscas a la enfermera no está. - dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista que tenía entre manos.

- Hermione.

- Ah, eres tú, pensé que era un alumno de...

- No importa. - la cortó el rubio sentándose a un lado de la cama.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- Escuchame. - le pidió él.

Hermione miró esos profundos ojos color acero...¿era su impresión o ya se había perdido antes en esa intensa mirada?

- Dime. - musitó temblorosa.

- Mira ésto... - dijo tendiéndole el libro en la página donde estaba descrito el hechizo.

La castaña se tomó unos minutos para leerlo.

- ¿Y ésto en que se relaciona conmigo?

- ¿No lo ves¡eso fue lo que te hicieron!

- Si claro... - musitó ella con ironía.

- Nosotros nos amamos Hermione, de la única persona que te olvidaste fue de mi, aquí dice claramente que sólo olvidas a la persona amada...

Lo decía tan convencido que la castaña lo creyó por un momento.

- También dice que no hay antídoto.

Esa afirmación en los labios de Hermione fue como una puñalada en el corazón del rubio.

- Además...

- ¿Además? - preguntó él.

- Hay algo que no dije cuando Ron y Harry me interrogaron, recuerdo algunas cosas, imagenes...de ti y de mi discutiendo; y luego cuando yo caía por la escalera.

No podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿No creerás que yo...?

- No lo sé.

- ¡Jamás te haría daño! - exclamó furioso - ¡Yo te amo¿lo entiendes? - preguntó tomando gentilmente el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y plantándole un urgente beso.

Hermione se exitó al instante ¿qué tenía ese extraño que la hacía sentir arder¿sería verdad que ellos se habían amado?

- Si hay un antídoto. Yo se cual es...

Hermione lo miró de manera interrogante.

- Te recongistaré. Haré que te enamores de mí, y esta vez lo haré de tal forma que ni mil hechizos podrán hacer que vuelvas a olvidarme.

La castaña se sorprendió de la cantidad de confianza y superioridad que emanaba del rubio; no había nada débil en él, todo su cuerpo infundia virilidad, elegancia y magestuosidad.

- ¿En serio? - fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Te lo garantizo. - respondió momentos después de tomar el libro y salir de la enfermería.

_**Continuará . . . **_

**Notas de la autora:**

Wow, llevaba un buen tiempo sin actualizar, pero creo que el capítulo valió la pena, o eso espero... ;D por favor mándenme sus comentarios, espero anciosa sus REVIEWS.

Atte. **_Amy_**

**Canción en la que me inspiré para éste capítulo**:

DETALLES

_No ganas al intentar en olvidarme  
Durante mucho tiempo en tú vida _  
_Yo voy a vivir  
Detalles tan pequeños de los dos  
Son cosas muy grandes para olvidar  
Y a toda hora van a estar presentes, ya lo veras  
Sí otro hombre apareciera, por tu ruta  
Y esto que trajese recuerdos míos  
La culpa es tuya  
El ruido enloquecedor de su auto  
Será la causa obligada o algo así  
Inmediatamente tú vas, a acordarte de mí  
Yo sé que otro debe estar hablando, a tú odio  
Palabras de amor como yo te hable, más yo dudo  
Yo dudo que el tenga tanto amor, y hasta la forma de mi decir  
Y en esa hora tú vas, a acordarte de mí  
En la noche envuelta en el silencio, de tú cuarto  
Antes de dormir tú buscas, mí retrato  
Pero aún cuando no quisieras verme sonreír  
Tú ves mi sonrisa lo mismo así  
Y todo eso va a hacer que tú, te acuerdes de mí  
Si alguien tocase tú cuerpo como yo, no digas nada  
No vayas a decir mi nombre sin querer  
A la persona errada  
Pensando en el amor de ese momento  
Desesperada no sé intentar llegar al fin  
Y hasta en ese momento tu iras, a acordarte de mí  
Yo sé que mientras existamos, recordaremos  
Y que el tiempo transforma todo amor, en casi nada  
Más casi yo me olvido de un gran detalle  
Un gran amor no va a morir así  
Por eso de ves en cuando tú vas  
Vas a acordarte de mí  
No ganas nada al intentar, en olvidarme  
Durante mucho, mucho tiempo en tu vida  
Yo voy a vivir..._


	11. XI

**LOVE SONGS**

**XI **

- Que bueno que nuestra Hermione ya este recuperada...

- Vamos Ron, lo dices como si me hubieran hecho un cruciatus.

- No lo digo por eso, es que en la enfermería te veías tan débil, nunca creí que te veríamos así ¿verdad Harry?

El chico de pelo azabache no reaccionó.

- ¿Harry?

- Ah, lo siento

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - preguntó la castaña - Estabas en la luna.

- Pensaba en la participación que tuvo Malfoy en todo ésto.

- Además se comportó muy raro, diciéndote todas esas cosas Hermione...

- ¡Basta los dos!

- Pero Herm...

- Sé que el no fue.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - preguntó Harry.

- Sólo confíen en mí.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí.

- Está bien, pero te estaremos cuidando - afirmó Ron.

- Son adorables. - dijo Hermione pellizcando las mejillas de sus amigos como si fueran niños.

Las clases transcurrieron con la mayor normalidad, las aburridas clases de Historia de la magia, los regaños de Snape, las practicas de Quidditch...

Todo era normal, a excepción de las intensas miradas que le proferia cierto rubio a cierta castaña...

- ¿Podrías dejar de acosarme? - dijo Hermione después de la cena, cuando sus amigos se fueron cada uno a su respectivo dormitorio (recuerden que como Ron es prefecto vive ahora con Pansy)

- Recuérda lo que te dije, no pienso rendirme hasta conquistarte de nuevo.

Muy a su pesar Hermione se sonrojó.

- Deja de decir esas tonterías.

Draco tomó a Hermione por la barbilla, obligando a mirarlo.

- No apartes la mirada ¿me tienes miedo?

- ¿Habría de tenerlo?

- No, ya te lo dije...yo nunca te haría daño.

Las orbes color acero parecían absorber dentro de sí la mirada color miel de Hermione. La piel se le enchinó, el corazón parecía querer salircele del pecho. No podía controlar las reacciones que le provocaba ese hombre.

- ¿Podrías soltarme? - pidió ella con la voz queda.

- Cielos, acabas de arruinar el momento. - bromeó el rubio.

- Me voy a dormir... - dijo Hermione dándole la espalda a Draco.

- Excelente idea. - dijo yendo tras de ella.

- ¿Porqué me sigues! - dijo encarándolo de nuevo.

- ¿Tampoco te acuerdas que vivimos juntos?

- ¡Estás loco!

- ¿Pues con quién crees que vives?

- Con Daniel ¿con quién más?

- Tonta, tú vives conmigo. - dijo dándole un repentino acceso de celos.

- ¡El tonto eres tú! - gritó corriendo hasta medio pasillo, pero chocó contra alguien - lo siento.

- Herm.

- ¿Daniel?

- Me alegra verte, que gusto que te hayas recuperado.

- Gracias. - respondió ella con sincera emoción - Oye¿podrías decirle a éste tipo que tú y yo vivimos juntos? - le pidió señalando a Draco.

- ¿A quién le dijiste "tipo"? - se ofendió el rubio.

- Le diría que vivimos juntos si lo hicieramos, pero hace tiempo que ustedes dos fueron asignados a la misma sala común.

- Te lo dije...

- Si eso es verdad, entonces ¿también es cierto que tú y yo ya no salimos juntos?

Draco esperó con impaciencia la respuesta.

- Veo que es verdad que perdiste parte de la memoria.

- Todo es muy confuso...

- Será mejor que hablemos largo y tendido...

- Sí, vamos.

- ¿Hey ustedes, dónde van!

- Qué pesado eres ¿así esperas conquistarme?

Esas frías palabras por parte de Hermione, y más viendola partir del brazo de ese imbécil hicieron que la sangre de Draco hirviera.

- Así que a eso quieres jugar...pues jugaremos - musitó el rubio viendo a SU castaña partir.

_**Continuará . . . **_

**Notas de la autora:**

Wow, llevaba un buen tiempo sin actualizar, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque fue corto ¡sorry!; lo sé me merezco un buen regaño, no he podido cumplir con las fechas que les dí, pero creo que a partir de ahora la historia se desarrollará más fluidamente :D

¡Espero sus reviews, hasta pronto!

Atte. **_Amy_**

**Canción en la que me inspiré para éste capítulo**:

MUJER AMANTE

_Siento el calor de toda tu piel _

_en mi cuerpo otra vez. _

_Estrella fugaz, enciende mi ser, _

_misteriosa mujer. _

_Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das. _

_Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad. _

_Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual. _

_Llevame al mundo donde pueda soñar. _

_¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad _

_en algún lado estás. _

_Voy a buscar una señal, una canción. _

_¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad _

_en algún lado estás. _

_Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará. _

_Al amanecer tu imagen se va, _

_misteriosa mujer. _

_Dejaste en mí lujuria total, _

_hermosa y sensual. _

_Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar. _

_En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal. _

_Deberé buscar una señal, _

_en aquel camino por el que vas. _

_¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad _

_en algún lado estás. _

_Voy a buscar una señal, una canción. _

_¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad _

_en algún lado estás. _

_Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará. _

_Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor... lo sé. _

_Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos. _

_Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar. _

_En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal. _

_¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad _

_en algún lado estás. _

_Voy a buscar una señal, una canción. _

_¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad _

_en algún lado estás. _

_Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará. _


	12. XII

**LOVE SONGS**

**XII **

Hermione llegó hasta muy entrada la noche y penetró en la sala de prefectos que compartía con el rubio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo; a Draco no le extrañó ver una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Quien sabe que tanto habría estado haciendo con el idiota de Daniel! - pensó el rubio con celos.

- Vaya, vaya ¿qué horas son éstas de llegar? - preguntó el Sly con sorna.

- ¡Ah! - gritó Hermione - ¡que susto! olvidé que estabas aquí...

- ¿lo olvidaste? ah, sí...eso debe explicar el porque ¡¡ llegas a estas horas indecentes !!

- ¿Indecentes? - repitió la castaña arqueando una ceja con insolencia - yo no diría que lo que Daniel y yo hicimos fue "indecente" al contrario, él y yo...

- ¡Basta, no quiero saber lo que tú y ese bastardo hicieron!

- ¡Oye, no lo llames bastardo! - exclamó Hermione momentos antes de que Draco la acorralara contra el muro más cercano.

- ¿O qué? - la retó inmovilizándola por completo - yo lo llamo como quiera, y si quieres que me calme, entonces dime ¿ese idiota se atrevió a tocarte?

- Él no...

El rubio no la dejó terminar.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó - ¿en tus labios? - los rozó - ¿en tu cuello? - lo acarició - o quizás sólo donde yo te he tocado...

- ¡Detente! - sollozó la castaña cuando el rubio se disponía a acariciarla más ... intimamente.

Draco se sintió debastado e impotente al verla en ese estado.

- Oye, no ... no llores...no fue mi intención...no soy bueno lidiando con las lagrimas... - el Sly empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

- Quiero dormir...¿podrías decirme cuál es mi habitación? - dijo la Gryffindor más calmada.

- La de la derecha. - respondió Draco.

- Genial... - y antes de entrar en la habitación, agregó: - y por cierto, nada pasó entre Daniel y yo.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Hermione no calmaron en lo absoluto las inquietudes de Draco; si Daniel y Hermione no habían "hecho nada" entonces eso significaba que habían conversado, es decir: que tenían una conexión más profunda y espiritual, lo que en verdad resultaba preocupante para el rubio.

- "¿y si yo sólo puedo obtener su cuerpo, mientras él puede obtener su corazón?" - se preguntó el Sly sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de matar a alguien.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Hermione:

- Ufff... - suspiró la castaña - por un pelo de rana... - sonrió - los hombres son tan fáciles de manejar...una lágrima y los tienes rendidos. Pero… ¿porqué me sentí tan extraña cuando el estuvo a punto de besarme? - se preguntó Hermione rozando sus labios con los dedos, simulando el roce de los labios de Draco.

Y así, la Gryffindor se fue a la cama con muchas dudas en la cabeza y el cuerpo ardiendo en llamas.

Al día siguiente:

- ¡Ey Granger¿Es cierto que perdiste la memoria? - preguntó confianzudamente un chico de Ravenclaw a la castaña cuando ella se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

- Will Carlson… - musitó Hermione algo fastidiada - eso es algo que no te importa, pero en realidad no he perdido nada, ni mi memoria ni…

- ¿Ni tu novio?

- ¿Qué?

- Se rumora por ahí que ya estás libre - dijo el chico sonriendo y acorralando a Hermione - ¿es verdad?

Bueno, el chico era un fastidioso, pero era el fastidioso más agradable con el que se había topado: cabello cobrizo alborotado, ojos marrones y sonrisa deslumbrante, extrañamente jamás se había fijado demasiado en él, a pesar de sentarse juntos en una clase.

- Pues, se podría decir que…sí.

Muy a su pesar el chico lejos de parecer a diferente, lanzó un significativo "yeees!!"

- Entonces…¿te importaría si tu y yo…?

- ¿Si ella y tú qué Carlson?

- Malfoy…¿te importaría dejarnos? estamos hablando de algo importante…

- A, sí claro… - respondió el rubio con ironía - sólo que me faltó darte esto…

¡¡Poow!! un puñetazo dio directo en la mandíbula del chico.

- ¡Ey¿qué te pasa¿acaso estás loco? - gritó Hermione yendo a auxiliar a Will.

- Creeme, me pondré peor si te vuelvo a ver flirteando con cualquier tipo.

Hermione levantó la vista con los ojos llameando:

- ¡No sé quien te crees, pero déjame decirte algo…! - lo encaró - ¡no te conozco¡no te recuerdo! y ¡no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida!

Y dicho esto la castaña conjuró un hechizo y se fue hacia la enfermería con Will inconsciente flotando tras de ella.

**Continuará . . .

* * *

**

N/A¡Hola a todos! se que me retrasé MUCHÍSIMO y lo siento…¡sorry! prometo esforzarme más; les recuerdo que los REVIEWS me mantienen motivada, así que…¡motívenme:D

**Atte. Amy**


End file.
